The present invention relates to a multi-part closure device such as an ice pack clip for releasably sealing ice packs and similar flexible open-ended containers.
It is known to seal ice packs used for a variety of purposes with ice pack clips which are generally of the blade and trough (or sheath) type. The known devices generally include a hinge at one end connecting the blade and the trough and a latch at the other end for releasably closing the clip to seal a bag which passes between the trough and the blade when the clip is closed. Similar clips or clamps are also suitable for a variety of other purposes, including ostomy bags, umbilical cord clamps, etc.
Depending upon the type of clip or clamp chosen, there are shortcomings. For instance, some clips presently used with ice packs consist of a one-piece construction having a blade portion and a trough portion pivotally connected by a hinge. This construction is not easily adapted to automated sorting and feeding. Due to the inherent flexibility of the hinge, the blade and trough move with respect to one another when the clip is subjected to the vibrations often encountered during automated mechanical sorting processes. This movement makes automated feeding difficult. As a result, currently it is required that these clips be attached to ice packs manually resulting in limited production capacity and requiring human participation in the assembly process.
As such, there exists a need for a clip suitable for use on ice packs, ostomy bags, umbilical cord clamps, etc. that exhibits all the advantages of the presently used clip but lends itself to automated sorting, feeding, and assembly.